


Children and Chess

by hiya_emblem (hiya_girlie)



Series: The Eisner Family (and friends) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, hanneman babysits!, some cute kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_emblem
Summary: When Byleth and Manuela are called away unexpectedly, they leave their two children in Hanneman’s care.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The Eisner Family (and friends) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Children and Chess

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a series! I’m planning on writing more of this family, so enjoy!

Hanneman was indulging in a quiet day of reading in his office when someone knocked on his door. He set his book down, sliding the bookmark in, and rose with a grunt to open the door.

He was surprised to find Archbishop Byleth standing outside, dressed for battle. His usual robes were replaced with tight fitting armor, and the Sword of the Creator hung at his side, glowing faintly. His lips were drawn in a thin line. 

“Archbishop,” Hanneman said, offering a nod of his head. “Did you need something?”

“I need a favor,” Byleth said. “Report of an attack on a nearby village reached the Knights of Seiros, and Manuela and I are going to assist them. We need someone to watch the kids.”

Hanneman sighed. Babysitting was not his forte, especially not when it involved watching the living bundles of energy that were the Archbishop’s children. “Are you certain my assistance is not required as well?” He asked.

Byleth shook his head. “It’s nothing major, we’re just going to keep the situation under control. We heard that a chapel was burned down, so we’re going to check that out as well.” He shifted impatiently, desperation in his voice. “Please, Hanneman. We can’t bring them with, and I would feel much better knowing that someone they knew was watching them.”

“Very well,” Hanneman relented. He had a sinking feeling he was going to regret this. “I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you,” Byleth said, the relief evident in his expression. “Manuela will bring them down shortly, she’s just finishing her last minute preparations.” Without another word, he hurried down the hall.

Hanneman watched him disappear around the hall and rubbed his forehead. He should have just said no, and then he would have been able to go back to his reading. Now he was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with two young and energetic children running around his office and touching everything in sight. How lovely.

He returned to his desk and put away his book. It was a rare first edition, and if the children saw it they might tear it to shreds. He grimaced as he recalled the first time he’d babysat the Eisner children. He’d spent the next week cleaning up the mess they made in his office. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of that.

He waited anxiously until another knock came at his door. He opened it up to find Manuela, also dressed for battle in her Gremory robes, holding the hands of her two children. She looked tired, the lines around her eyes and forehead more prominent.

“Thank you once again for doing this,” she said, herding the kids into his office. “We owe you one.” She hurried away after her husband, and Hanneman turned to face the children.

Claria Eisner, at nine years old, was the spitting image of her mother, albeit with no wrinkles. Her thick brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, though her bangs hung low down, obscuring her round brown eyes. She wore a knee length white dress with an excessive amount of pink ribbons, the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, and her white leggings had a hole in one knee.

Meanwhile Sothan, at six, was a mini replica of his father, though a bit thinner. His aqua hair was cut short just above his ears, strands spraying every which way and framing his face. His green eyes studied the room like he was looking for hidden treasure, and Hanneman felt a thrill of alarm when Sothan’s eyes settled on his desk. He wore a pair of gray trousers and a black coat, despite the relative warmth of Hanneman’s office, and Hanneman noted with a raised eyebrow that his shoes were mismatched.

“Hi, Mr. Hanneman!” Claria said, dipping into a perfect curtsy. “It’s really nice of you to watch us while our parents are gone.”

“Mommy said that they had to go to a place to help some people,” Sothan said, nodding. “She told us that we had to be really good for you.”

“Yes, I would appreciate nothing but your finest behavior,” Hanneman said. He bent over to ruffle Sothan’s hair, smiling as the boy grinned up at him.

Claria seemed bothered by the attention he was giving Sothan and stuck her head into his field of view. Any closer and she would have whacked his nose. “Do you wanna play a game with us?” She asked. “We could play hide and seek, or tag!”

Hanneman thought that chasing children around the monastery was quite possibly the worst idea anyone had ever had, let alone having them roam free and then spending hours going to search for them, but he didn’t let that show. “I would prefer if we stayed in my office, dear.”

She frowned. “But it’s too small in here,” she said, folding her arms. “We can’t run around without knocking stuff over.”

“Then I suggest that we refrain from running.”

“Fine.”

Sothan tapped on Hanneman’s arm. “Do you have a board game?” He asked, his eyes wide. “We love board games.”

“I’m not typically one for games,” Hanneman said, trying to be gentle. “But I do have plenty of books. Would you like something to read?”

Claria gave the bookshelves a critical look. “Those look way too big for me to read.”

Hanneman glanced at the bookshelves and chuckled. “Oh, perhaps you’re correct. I forgot you’re still only children.”

Sothan wandered around the room, his hand on his chin. He stopped by a small wooden box and poked it. “What’s in here?”

Hanneman pulled his hand away from the box and quickly checked it for any scuffs. “Ah, I would like you to stay away from that box, if you could. It’s very special to me.”

Claria joined them and looked at the box intently. “What’s so special?” She asked. “It’s just an ugly wooden box.”

“My dear, it’s not the box that is special,” Hanneman said, “but what’s inside that I treasure.”

Sothan poked the box again. “What’s inside?”

“Yeah,” Claria chirped, “what’s inside?”

Sighing, Hanneman undid the metal clasp and opened the box. Inside was a square checkerboard folded in half, with a collection of small hand carved figurines beside it. He removed the board and set it on the table, then began taking out the figurines and placing them in their proper places.

“This is a chessboard,” he explained, holding the white king for the children to see. He had to resist the urge to yank the king back when Sothan took it and stared at it, his fingers wrapping around the piece protectively. “It was a gift from my sister, and it’s very valuable to me.”

“Ooh, chess!” Claria exclaimed. Her eyes shone as she looked at the pieces. “My dad plays chess!”

“Yes, I was the one who taught him.”

She turned to look up at him with an expression of sheer enthrallment. “Can you teach me?” She asked, flashing her missing teeth when she smiled at him. “It looks really fun!”

“Teach me too!” Sothan insisted, not wanting to be left out. “I want to play too!”

Hanneman sighed. Too late to put it away now. “Alright,” he said. “Have a seat at the table and I’ll explain the rules.”

“Yay!” They said in unison, hurrying to take their seats.”

——

Byleth was rubbing his eyes in an effort to stay awake as he and Manuela climbed the stairs to the monastery’s second floor. Taking care of the mess at the village had taken much longer than anticipated, and they were tired, ready to crash into bed after washing up. The sun had set long ago, leaving the monastery in near darkness.

“Do you think the kids are alright?” Manuela asked, stifling a yawn. She was leaning against Byleth and looked two seconds away from passing out on the stairs. “I hope they weren’t too much trouble for Hanneman.”

“He’s much better with kids than he likes to admit,” Byleth assured. “I’m sure they’re fine. I doubt they made too big of a mess in his office.”

“Oh, let’s hope so.”

They reached the top of the stairs and went straight to Hanneman’s office, pausing outside the door when they heard giggling from inside. Byleth and Manuela smiled at each other before he knocked on the door.

Sothan opened the door and immediately jumped into Manuela’s arms. “Mom! Dad!” He squealed. “You guys are back!”

Claria appeared a moment later, nearly tackling Byleth. “We were worried about you guys!” She said, giving them a concerned look. “Hanneman said it was dangerous for you guys!”

“Don’t worry, Ria,” Byleth said, hugging her tightly. She huffed when his cold armor pressed against her but didn’t try to escape. “Mom and Dad will always come back for you guys.”

Hanneman stepped into the doorway, contentment and relief in his expression. “I’m glad to see you have returned safely,” he said, nodding to Byleth and Manuela. “Has everything been taken care of?”

Byleth nodded. He picked up Claria and balanced her on his hip, ruffling her hair. “The Knights have the situation under control now.”

“Oh, good, good,” Hanneman said. “When you didn’t return before dinner, the children and I began to worry.”

“Thank you ever so much for watching them,” Manuela said. “I hope they weren’t too much of a bother for you.”

Hanneman shook his head. “Nonsense, they were perfect angels.”

“He taught us how to play chess!” Sothan chimed in.

Byleth raised an eyebrow as Claria nodded her head emphatically. “Chess?” He asked, glancing at Hanneman.

“Oh yes,” he said. “Your children are quite adept at it. You should play with them and see for yourself.”

“Some other night,” Manuela chuckled. “It’s late and we should be getting to bed.” As she spoke, Sothan let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes. She scooped him up without hesitating and he laid his head against her shoulder.

“Have a good night, Hanneman,” Byleth said, giving him a wave as the family made their way down the hallway. 

The door of Hanneman’s office closed shortly after, and Byleth turned to Manuela. Their children were asleep in their arms.

“I’m not gonna start losing to my six year old, am I?” He asked fearfully. “Alois would never let me live it down.”

Manuela flashed him a smile. “At the very least, it’ll be a good bonding experience,” she said, shrugging as best she could with Sothan in her arms.

“You think I’m gonna lose?”

“Of course not.” She paused, then added, “Well, maybe. But for now, let’s worry about getting these kids to bed. And ourselves.”

Byleth let out a long yawn. “That sounds like a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this! Hanneman would be an interesting uncle, that’s for sure.
> 
> (And you can bet your boots that Byleth is gonna get schooled by his son)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
